Eyes
by Captain-Beatty
Summary: A revised version of the original: a story revolving around the sentence Eyes are the Window to the soul.


**Disclaimer: I disclaim any right to the awesome characters of Fruits Basket. But I can curl up on the couch with my dog and sob terribly because she's not Shi-chan.**

** Also, this is a revised version of the original. Not many changes, just a couple.

* * *

**

Eyes

_Sound of a pen scratching; a pale hand scrawls in a faded leather journal_

What is it about eyes that everyone finds so interesting? I don't know. I don't think anyone does.

They say that eyes are the window to the soul. Kind of a funny concept, actually. As if souls had only one window. There's other windows, in a touch or a movement, sometimes even in a single sentence. But everyone focuses on eyes.

I have to keep myself from laughing every time I hear Aya's eyes described as golden. Gold is pretty to look it, but it's also the softest metal to work with, the most malleable. I guess it's partly true though, because the more times gold is stuck into the fire the harder it becomes. Aya is possibly one of the most stubborn people I've ever met. And his eyes are deeper than gold: gold is only a metal.

Speaking of metal, I always think about Ha-san when I hear the actual term. Metal. Not any particular metal, just metal. Metal can be hard, unforgiving, but if you batter it long enough it will eventually bend. Some people have to work hard and long to get into Ha-san's heart, while others just need a smile.

"_Shigure-san!" Tohru's voice followed after a quiet knock. "Lunch is ready!"  
_

_Shigure dropped his pen and stretched. 'Speaking of smiles…' he thought to himself. "Arigato, Tohru-kun. I'll be there in a minute."_

"_Ano, if it's not too much trouble, can I leave it outside the door? Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun wanted me to go with them to a concert." A gasp. Shigure felt a small smile start to curve as he imagined what Tohru-kun's expressions must have been. "But if it's too much trouble, I'll stay here! Gomenen for asking so much! If you don't want me to go to the concert and clean your home instead…!"_

_Shigure had stood up and opened the door, interrupting her. "It's alright, Tohru-kun. Give me this"- taking the tray from her-"and go with the boys. Ah, there they are now."_

_Sure enough, the unmistakable scent of the two was coming closer. Shigure could also hear their footsteps._

"_Oy, baka inu," Kyo started the conversation. "You're going to make us late."_

_Shigure raised an eyebrow before putting on one of his "smiles." "Oh, Kyo-kun, how could you be so cruel!" Placing one hand over his heart (the one not holding the tray), he continued in a pitched voice. "Depriving me of our most precious flower!"_

_As he anticipated, Tohru started apologizing all over again, Kyo took her away to calm her down, and Yuki approached Shigure with anger in his eyes. Before Yuki could proceed to strangle the writer or any other possible torment, Shigure stopped the "pathetic writer" act and gave Yuki a real smile. "Enjoy the concert, you three. Tell Tohru-kun arigato gosai-mas for the food." With that, Shigure shooed Yuki away and closed the door, holding the precious tray to him.  
_

_Sighing contentedly, Shigure settled down again and picked up the pen, happily stuffing his face with fresh rice._

Ah, Tohru-kun is really a gift to this family. Yet she doesn't realize it, which I find even more intriguing. _Shigure cocked his head, slightly narrowing his eyes without realizing it._ Although I must say, her eyes are too open. You can't have eyes that open, that raw, unless you have something you don't wish to show others. That could also be the suspicious part of my nature talking.

I think Ha-san could be a little less suspicious. So could Rin. _Pausing, Shigure scanned the last sentence and shook his head. _Rin-chan could definitely be less suspicious. But with everything that's happened to her, I wonder how she can even keep her eyes open. Even "'Gure-nii' seems closed to me. Maybe the longer she keeps them open, the longer she'll try to live.

_Shigure sighed again. _Maybe. And maybe the longer she tries to live, the closer Kagura can get to the Ice Princess. For all of her mood swings, Kagura's eyes betray her every thought. Her emotions, arguments, anything. Or at least the thoughts she wants people to see. She doesn't hide as well as Rin though. Perhaps Rin could learn from her.

Actually, in a contest of hiding, I think Rin-chan and Yuki-kun could be fairly matched. So could Kyo-kun, come to think of it. What are their names from school? The Prince and Carrot-top? Such an unfavorable comparison. No wonder that's one more chip on Kyo's shoulder. But while Kyo hides behind fire, Yuki hides behind ice. What's that poem by that American poet? Fire and Ice? Maybe I should sit those two down and make them read it. Or better yet, make them recite it every morning along with our thanks to Kami-sama.

The real Kami-sama, of course. Not Akito. Never Akito. As idealistic as it sounds, I didn't see why we should thank Akito for being able to rise every morning when we already thank Kami-sama for it. I used to be able to read Akito's eyes. I don't even try anymore. The dog must not question his master, after all. Woof.

_Shigure snorted and put down his pen. He didn't feel like writing anymore. Not in this, anyway. Maybe he should put the finishing touches on that novel Mii-chan wanted last week. Pushing his tray to the side to take down later, he paused as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Studying the image carefully, after long minutes Shigure smirked faintly in contempt. Picking up his pen again, Shigure added a final paragraph to his writing._

They say that eyes are the window to the soul? What would they say if they tried to peek in and found that the shutters were closed? They shouldn't try to open them. That's burglary, isn't it? If they do, they might not like what they see. Even worse, they might try to take the shutters off completely. Sunlight isn't a friend to ghosts.

* * *

Captain: YAY! runs around room making more racecar noises Okay, I'm better. Well, thanks to a couple swell reviewers (Laily and OtakuMom) my faithful readers have a (hopefully) improved version. And the poem mentioned is "Fire and Ice" by Robert Frost. 


End file.
